


How Wash

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Hot Wash [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Youngjae and Daehyun have been slacking to do thier chores, Yongguk and Himchan have assigned them to do everyone's laundry while the rest of BAP have the whole Saturday off. Daehyun and Youngjae are now all alone, the members leaving them in the dorm to go to the amusement park. Daehyun is convinced that their weekend is ruined and now filled with unbearable misery, can Youngjae convince him otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wash

 

"Come on, Daehyunnie," Youngjae said, holding a hamper, nudging the older with his foot. "We have to do the laundry."

Daehyun groaned. "Do we have to?"

Youngjae's raised eyebrow was the answer to that. Daehyun groaned again and stood up from where he was lounging on the couch and following the smirking younger into the laundry room.

Youngjae opened the door and walked calmly inside, flicking on the light. He set the hamper down and told Daehyun to be useful and get the detergent and softener. The older did so with a long and dramatic sigh. Youngjae just rolled his eyes and started the washer, putting the settings on full cycle, extra large load and pressed start.

Water flowed into the washer, mixing with the soap Youngjae made Daehyun measure out and put in there. They loaded the clothes in the hamper silently, Daehyun's movements annoyingly slow to the exasperation of the younger.

When everything was loaded, Youngjae closed the top of the washer and crossed his arms, staring at his boyfriend. "What?" Daehyun asked, fidgeting a bit at being scrutinized by the younger.

"What's with the attitude?" asked Youngjae, still looking pointedly at the older. Daehyun sighed again. "It's just...I really really really wanted to go to the amusement park!"

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Dae, it'll be there next weekend and the weekend after that and the weekend after that too."

"Yeah, but certain stands might not be! The food, Jae, the food!!" Daehyun exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Youngjae opened his mouth, no doubt to say something sarcastic, but was interrupted by Daehyun. "So not only am I deprived of such food, but we also have to do everyone's laundry!!"

Youngjae raised his eyebrows up to the the other. "It's not that bad, Daehyunnie..."

"Yes, it is," Daehyun said miserably.

Youngjae's face wore a playful expression. "Well, then I guess I'll have to make it better for you..."

Daehyun's expression was one of confusion as the other dragged him forward and pushed him against the washing machine. "Jae-?"

Youngjae smirked and kissed Daehyun quickly, hands unbuckling Daehyun's belt and unbuttoning his jeans. "Just relax and enjoy, Daehyunnie..." Youngjae said as he got to his knees, pulling down the older's pants.

Daehyun's eyes widened in abrupt shock and arousal. He moaned when the younger kissed him through the flimsy fabric of his boxers. Soon enough, those were pulled down too, until Daehyun's lower half was bared to the younger vocalist.

"Mmm..." Youngjae hummed as he slowly licked the older from base to tip. "Already so hard for me, Daehyunnie..."

Daehyun bit his lip and leaned even more onto the washer, his hands tangling themselves into Youngjae's soft, dark hair. They pulled in surprise when the younger suddenly took all of him into his mouth, sucking eagerly, Youngjae's hands pulling Daehyun's hips closer.

Youngjae dug his fingers into Daehyun's hips, hollowing his cheeks and continuing his suction. He swallowed around Daehyun's hard length, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. He groaned around Daehyun's cock when the older tugged harshly at this locks, the vibrations causing the older to moan. "Jae..."

Youngjae kept at it, pulling back a little and swirling his tongue around the older's head, before pressing his tongue against the slit, his head bobbing. His tongue traced the large vein that popped out and licked the underside on Daehyun's cock, before pulling slightly back, scraping his teeth against the other as he went. "Youngjae..."

Daehyun moaned again as he thrust his hips in rhythm with the other. He shuddered when the other pulled back, Youngjae was so good. He groaned when the younger engulfed him again and suckled in earnest which caused him to pull his hair. "Jae..I-I'm gonna c-cum..."

If anything that made Youngjae double his efforts. His hands pulled the older's hips closer while his mouth sucked desperately as a hungry newborn would a bottle. He shivered when the older pulled his hair, his scalp tingling, his own hips unconsciously thrusting up of their own accord. Youngjae moaned when the older released, swallowing every last drop. "J-Jae!'

Daehyun moaned loudly, hands full with fistfuls of Youngjae's locks. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking down at the other with dark, lust filled eyes. Which became even darker when he saw the younger still licking him clean.

Youngjae stared back at Daehyun as he licked the other clean, eyes closing and moaning when he felt the older start to become hard again.

When Youngjae moaned around his length, Daehyun pushed him off, stepping out of his pants. Youngjae opened his eyes in surprise, he yelped as he was quickly grabbed and thrown on top of the washing machine.

By this time the washer was in the middle of its cycles, causing the younger to shiver at continuous vibrations and constant heat of the water. Youngjae shivered again when Daehyun pulled him forward and kissed him passionately, not even waiting and thrusting his tongue into the younger's mouth, his hands unbuckling and unbuttoning much like the the younger did minutes before.

Youngjae broke away long enough to take off Daehyun's shirt, before wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, pulling the older closer. He moaned when Daehyun kissed down his jaw and licked a stripe up his Adam’s apple, lips moving lower and lower.

This time Daehyun pulled away to strip the other. He tore off Youngjae's shirt and yanked his pants and boxers hastily off. The younger shuddered at the feel of the unusually warm metal of the washer against his bare skin.

Daehyun nibbled Youngjae's collarbone, going lower and licking and sucking on the younger's nipples until they pebbled. He went lower, kneeling on the floor, twirling his tongue around the younger's belly button, drawing out pretty sounding moans. "Dae..."

Daehyun's hands trailed up Youngjae's legs, spreading them and taking his hips in his strong grasp. Daehyun licked up the other's inner thigh, ignoring the younger's swollen member, and licked up the younger's cleft.

Youngjae's whine of disapproval became a cry of delight. His hands tangled into the older's hair like Daehyun did to him moments prior and pulled him closer. He bucked against the older's mouth.

Daehyun decided not to tease the younger, he wanted it, if not more badly than Youngjae did right now.

Daehyun swirled his tongue against Youngjae's entrance, before flicking his tongue inside, in, out, in, out, like a snake, licking up against the younger's upper walls. Youngjae moaned, legs spreading wider as Daehyun continued to eat him out. "Daehyun..."

Daehyun breathed through his nose as he pulled Youngjae's hips forward, flicking his tongue inside of the younger steadily, to an unheard, powerful beat, tongue strong and unwavering. The younger tugged his hair just as harshly as he did him, thighs trembling from pleasure and the washer's own vibrations, cock leaking.

"Daehyunnie!" Youngjae mewled, rolling his hips up into the older's face, trying to get as much contact as possible. "D-Daehyunnie...m-more..."

His name spilling from Youngjae's lips made Daehyun shiver in lust as one of his hands let go of the younger's hips and raised it so a few fingers were pressed at the corner of the younger's lips. Youngjae moaned in anticipation and licked the older's fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva and sucking on them like he was sucking on Daehyun a while ago.

When he felt they were wet enough, Daehyun pulled his fingers from Youngjae's mouth and brought them down and swiped them over his cock, using some of his pre-come to further lube it up. He kissed the younger's entrance once more before standing up and grabbing the underside of Youngjae's thighs.

The younger rewound his legs around the older's waist, groaning when their arousals pressed heatedly against each other. "Daehyunnie, please..." Youngjae whispered in Daehyun's ear, grinding their lower bodies together.

Daehyun tilted his head and pulled the younger in for another kiss, thrusting his tongue inside the younger's mouth just how the younger wanted him to thrust another part of him in.

Before Youngjae could break away and complain, Daehyun's grasp on his thighs propelled him forward as the older thrust roughly into him. Youngjae squealed into the kiss, toes curling when Daehyun stilled for a few moments, the both of them shuddering against each other as they felt the vibrations shoot up their spines as the washing machine Youngjae was currently seated on started another cycle.

Daehyun moaned at the tight heat the younger engulfed him in, his head falling onto Youngjae's shoulder, a hand letting go of the younger's thigh to be placed palm down for balance, the other still gently caressing the other's baby soft skin.

"Jae..." Daehyun groaned as the younger impatiently started to move back and forth on Daehyun's cock minutely, trying to fuck himself on Daehyun's length.

The older titled his head and looked into the younger's eyes. Youngjae's hands brushed the dark fringe from Daehyun's forehead, eyes insistent yet pleading. "Don't keep me waiting, Daehyunnie..." Youngjae said, even as he rocked his hips back and forth, eyes closing at the feel of the other.

Daehyun straightened up and pulled out of the younger, only to thrust back in, starting a rough pace, grunting and growling his moans into the younger's shoulder, hips moving at a fast tempo. He went in and out, in and out, persistent and steady like the tide, crashing into the other like a wave smashing into rocky cliffs.

Youngjae mewled, his hips rolling just as steadily against Daehyun's, his head tilting to the side and feeling Daehyun's soft hair caress his cheek as his hands caressed his thighs, his hips, his ass. "Dae..."

They both shook in pleasured shock as the metal below became colder, the washer starting the final rinse cycle. Daehyun kissed up Youngjae's neck, his hands spreading the younger wider until one of his legs was tightly secured around his waist, the other getting hooked on Daehyun's shoulder, opening the younger so much more.

"Daehyun!" Youngjae squealed as his prostate was immediately struck.

The older made sure to aim all his thrusts at that specific spot inside the younger, getting Youngjae to spill out high pitched moans, mewls and squeals.

Daehyun gripped the younger's hips, pulling his hips on him as he pushed his cock deeper, harder, into Youngjae. He licked up Youngjae's neck, lustily growling into the younger's ear, hips and mind operating only on a lustful primal desire, hips pounding into the younger harshly as though trying to mesh them together as one.

Youngjae managed to drawl out a moan. "Daehyun~!"

The younger shivered from the washer's vibrations and the older's growls. This side of Daehyun turned him on so much. His own nose nuzzled the older's jaw up to his ear, which Youngjae licked the shell of and nibbled on the lobe, mewling into his ear whenever his prostate was struck. "Daehyunnie~!

Daehyun felt himself pulse warningly. "Jae..."

The other said nothing as he pulled the older into a messy, sloppily executed kiss, saliva trailing down both of their chins in their insistent haste. Daehyun's hands traveled lower to the younger's cheeks, spreading them even more.

Youngjae clenched his eyes shut as he felt the tip of Daehyun's leaking cock hit his prostate directly, flashes of white exploding behind his eyelids as Youngjae came harshly untouched, streams of white erupting from his member as thrust back against Daehyun to milk him of his own orgasm. "Dae!!"

Daehyun groaned loudly as the younger's tight hole constricted even tighter around him, spilling himself inside of the younger. "Jae..."

The two vocalists stayed together for a few moments, Daehyun slowly putting down Youngjae's leg, which promptly wrapped around his waist, pulling the older closer. They were forehead to forehead, shivering lightly, the air around them cooler than they expected.

They jumped slightly when the washing machine gave off a little ringing sound, signaling the end of the wash cycle, still bodily intertwined as they both tried to regain their breaths.

Daehyun panted against the younger's mouth. "From now on, we are always doing the laundry."

"Oh?" asked Youngjae just as breathless, in an innocent tone, however, his sex mussed hair and swollen lips belied it. "Why?"

Daehyun smirked at the younger, balancing on his hands on either side of Youngjae, leaning forward. "Didn't you know jagi? It's my new favorite chore."

 

**~*~*~THE END~*~*~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's kinda rushed...I wrote it in three hours and then never looked at it again until I posted it...*sigh* stupid weekend chores...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!! ^_^


End file.
